


This is Stupid

by GraceRB



Series: The Profound Bond [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Cute, First Kiss, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, based on those kissing strangers videos, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceRB/pseuds/GraceRB
Summary: For stupid reasons Castiel went on one of those stupid kissing strangers videos. And meets a particularly nice guy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Profound Bond [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	This is Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is stupid. I hope you enjoy. It's very short so sorry about that. Leave some comments, I love to hear your thoughts!

"Alright, just introduce yourself," The director off-camera said.

"Hello, my name is Cas," I smiled nervously. "I'm 27 and single, and today I'm going to be kissing strangers." _ This is stupid. _

"Go ahead and put on the blindfold, Cas," The director told me, so I nodded and unfolded the cloth I was wringing in my hands. I was a bit nervous, so I put it on quickly and then I heard a door across the room open. Five pairs of footsteps filed in, and I could tell there were at least two men, because one had boots and the other had heavy footsteps. I heard a pair of heels, and the other sounds were quiet. "Okay, so line up in order and we'll start with round one."

"Any specific kind of kiss?" I asked.

"Whatever you want," The director answered. 

I shrugged, "Okay," I reached a hand out to the first person, and found their shoulder. She was short, with long hair -- I could feel it on her shoulder. I brought my other hand up to the side of her face and found that she was short, so I had to lean down to her. 

She was sort of hesitant, and when she pressed her lips to mine I realized that she didn't really want to do this. I pulled away quickly and she shuffled back to the end of the line. I licked my lips, and tasted her chapstick, which was like vanilla. 

The next person was the man with heavy footsteps. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to him. I yelped against him, but we fell into a groove soon enough. He slipped me the tongue, which wasn't awful, but it was just too much. I gently pushed him away after a minute or so. 

The third person was a woman, shorter than me with curly hair. I threaded my fingers through it, and she was sort of aggressive too, pushing back up into me. My other hand rested on her upper back, and I kissed back. I suspected she was standing on her tip toes, and pulled my head down to her. When I pulled away from her I licked my lips again. 

The fourth person was the second man. He was about my height, a little taller, with broad shoulders and warm hands. He held the sides of my face, and let me come to him. He had a little stubble, but I didn't mind. His lips were full and soft, and when I held his face back to pull him closer, he licked at my lip and I let him in. It dipped down under my tongue and he kissed me soundly for two minutes straight. When he pulled away, I was speechless, and licked my lips again. He tasted strange, but good, like whiskey and bacon. I smiled and his hands left my face, and I heard his footsteps recede.

The last person was another woman, sort of hesitant like the first.

Then after she pulled away, I was told to keep the blindfold on and talk about what I liked about the kisses. I laughed nervously, "Well I liked number four, whoever that was, bravo," I heard a couple snickers, and pats on someone's back. "I don't really know what else to say, but I like it when you, like, put your hands in my hair."

"Alright, let's do round two," The director said. "So everyone in line mix up and go."

The two shy girls were first, and they kissed me a little longer than the first time. The third was the man with heavy footsteps, and the fourth was the girl with curly hair. And last was my favorite again. 

The taller man with broad shoulders and full lips who tasted like whiskey. 

They all mixed up again, and I was able to take my blindfold off and look at them. I knew immediately the curly haired girl stood out to me. She was pale with a round face, and wore a black leather jacket. 

Then I looked at the man at the end of the line, slightly taller than me with light brown hair and brilliant green eyes. He was wearing thick denim jeans, boots, and a flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I knew, immediately when I looked at him, that he was the fourth, my favorite kiss. 

"So you said the fourth kiss was your favorite?"

I couldn't take my eyes off him. "Yeah," I blinked a few times and looked over at the director. "Yes."

"Will that person please step forward?" 

The man with the boots and green eyes stepped forward. "I'm Dean," He smiled, and looked over at me with the sexiest look I have ever seen. 

Everyone else in the line left the room so it was just Dean and I. We were allowed to kiss again, for as long as we wanted. 

I walked towards him and clenched my fists in his jacket to pull him towards me. He kissed me sweetly, and wrapped his arms around me, turning me away from the cameras. He pulled away very slightly and whispered to me, "Damn, I'm definitely taking you on a date."

I nodded slightly and kissed him again. "I am totally up for that."

His name was Dean Winchester and he was 29, with two younger brothers. He had a beautiful Impala that he took care of like it was his own child. 

We dated for three years. And then he asked me to marry him last year. He's truly amazing. Still kisses me like a maniac.

  
  



End file.
